


I'll Never Put Me Together Again

by Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I just have some feelings that I need to get out there and I think this is the best way, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius/pseuds/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius
Summary: A direct reaction to episode 50





	I'll Never Put Me Together Again

Once upon a time all of these dumb kids were happy, please and thank you


End file.
